


Big White Lie: Capítulo 20 (Escena Extendida)

by ValerieHayne



Series: Big White Lie [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, M/M, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Una mirada a lo que sucedió entre Louis y Liam esa primera vez.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Big White Lie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662676
Kudos: 4





	Big White Lie: Capítulo 20 (Escena Extendida)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big White Lie: Chapter 20 Extended Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864106) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



_—¿De verdad quieres que te reclamemos?_

_—Sí, por favor —Louis sollozó. Confiaba en el Alfa, y dejó que su omega tomara el control completo, acariciando su cuello._

_—Un omega tan dulce —murmuró Liam, sus labios apretados contra la frente de Louis—. Mi buen chico._

_Louis negó con la cabeza._

_—¿No? ¿Por qué no eres bueno? —él se abstuvo de usar la palabra malo._

_—Mentí. Me embriagué._

_—Bailaste con otros alfas._

_Louis asintió. —Hice llorar a Niall._

_—¿Entonces?_

_—Necesito un castigo…_

_—¿Lo necesitas? ¿Cómo debería castigarte? Porque las dos semanas sobre regazos ya pasaron. ¿Podría agregarle a eso? ¿No? —Liam sintió que sacudía la cabeza._

_—No es un castigo._

_—Bueno, ese era el punto._

_—Necesito… —Louis no sabía cómo terminar eso, pero el Alfa sí._

_—¿Necesitas que duela por fuera en lugar de por dentro?_

_El omega de Louis podría haber llorado de alegría. —Sólo sin rasguños._

—Vamos arriba. De esa manera puedes descansar cuando hayamos terminado —Liam lo guió hacia las escaleras y las subió. Podría haber dirigido el omega a su ahora habitación, pero Louis se volvió hacia la parte delantera del autobús. Así que Liam agarró una almohada y los ubicó en el sofá, Louis en su regazo. Le frotó la espalda suavemente y explicó: —Así es cómo va a ir. Te acostarás sobre mi regazo, te bajaré los jeans y la ropa interior para descubrir tu trasero y dividiré las nalgadas entre ambas mejillas —dijo con calma—. ¿Todavía estás seguro? Está bien si…

—Estoy seguro —la culpa burbujeó en el vientre de Louis, presionaba su corazón contra el esternón y ardía detrás de sus ojos, y si Liam no iba a castigarlo, él mismo lo haría—. ¿Por favor?

El Alfa podía sentir la necesidad irradiar en el aire a su alrededor. —Está bien, Lou. Te tengo. Estás a salvo y todo va a estar bien.

Liam guió a Louis hacia abajo, con cuidado de no apresurarse mientras desabrochaba los jeans del omega, porque si Louis quería explorar un castigo diferente, lo harían, sin preguntas.

Pero el omega, cansado, ya medio colgado y completamente inundado por la culpa, se desplegó sobre el regazo de Liam. No era para nada escéptico sobre la capacidad del Alfa para castigar. Había visto a Niall después de las nalgadas más veces de las que podía contar. Aunque dolorido, el rubio también se sentía aliviado y Louis anhelaba ese respiro, incluso si no lo merecía.

Aunque… su Alfa pensaba que lo hacía.

Liam se tomó su tiempo sacudiendo el denim. El aliento se le cortó en la garganta; Louis tenía el culo más increíble. Siempre lo había tenido y Liam lo había apretado y golpeado juguetonamente un puñado de veces. Pero, dios mío, ¡finalmente podría conseguirlo!

Respirando tranquilamente para calmar la emoción, le quitó los calzoncillos de algodón negro, dedicando tiempo al coro de ángeles que se regocijaban en su cabeza como si acabara de descubrir un pedazo de cielo en la tierra. El trasero de Louis era perfecto y firme, y había tanto que Liam apenas podía contenerse.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Él era el Alfa.

 _Concéntrate, Payne_. —Vas a contarlas, ¿sí? Las primeras cinco son por mentirnos y decirnos que no querías ser reclamado. Las últimas cinco son por emborracharte cuando sabes que tus médicos te han dicho cuán grave es tu condición.

—¿Qué hay de tontear en el club?

—¿Como dejar que otros alfas te toquen y bailen contigo y perdieras tu camisa?

—Alberto tiene mi camisa —él hizo un puchero.

—Okay. ¿Podemos agregar otras cinco entonces?

Louis asintió, ajustando un poco las caderas con nerviosa anticipación. —Y cinco por hacer llorar a Niall.

—Oh, Lou —Liam le acarició la espalda como si fuera a acariciar a un gatito—. Veinte es mucho. Cuando comenzamos a castigar a Niall, era sólo la mitad de eso, como mucho.

Louis se quejó. —Niall no es malo.

Liam alzó al omega, _su_ omega, para ayudarlo a sentarse y poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Tampoco tú. Las cosas que haces no siempre son buenas, pero tú, Louis Tomlinson, no eres malo.

Él se encogió de hombros con escepticismo. —¿Vas a nalguearme o no? —los dedos de Louis picaron y la ansiedad pisoteó su corazón.

—¿Estoy a punto de poner mis manos en tu culo y todavía me estás molestando?

—Lo siento —se sonrojó y comenzó a retroceder—. No tienes que‒

—Si lo necesitas, tengo que —Liam extendió la mano y le acarició el pelo.

Louis asintió, su respiración se volvió desigual e incómoda. Por eso se arañaba. Tenía que respirar y no podía con la culpa apretándose alrededor de su caja torácica y empujando su cerebro alrededor del cráneo, arrastrándose, filtrándose y exudando dentro y fuera de su piel.

—Tranquilo, Lou, aquí estoy —Liam lo guió de vuelta sobre su regazo. Frotó una mano sobre el trasero de Louis, tratando de no sonreír porque la piel era tan suave y flexible y su imaginación volaba libre con la forma en que se ondularía para él.

Louis esperó, respirando tembloroso con anticipación. ¿Y si no podía manejarlo? ¿Cómo se daría cuenta?

 _Sintonízate con él, Payne, tiene miedo._ —Si es demasiado, o si necesitas un descanso, sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? Veinte es mucho, así que iremos despacio.

Louis asintió, luego esperó y esperó.

Finalmente, Liam dio un manotazo tan fuerte que Louis gritó y gimió.

—¿Lou?

—… Uno…

—Buen chico —Liam golpeó una y otra vez mientras Louis contaba hasta cinco—. ¿Bien? —el Alfa hizo una pausa, frotando su mano contra la marca roja en una de las mejillas de Louis.

Louis se acurrucó contra la almohada que Liam había agarrado para él. —Bien… —al menos podía respirar mejor.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —le preguntó, frotándole el trasero.

Louis asintió contra la almohada. —Sí, por favor.

—Un chico tan educado —respondió el Alfa suavemente—. ¿Cómo podría alguien pensar que eras otra cosa que bueno?

Louis se sonrojó y luego gritó mientras continuaba: —Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, ¡diez!

—Buen chico. Estás tomando tu castigo muy bien, amor —Liam hizo una pausa después de azotar fuerte y rápido como Zayn y le dio a Louis otra oportunidad de reagruparse.

El omega se estremeció un poco, inseguro de cómo se suponía que debía sentirse. Dolía, pero no como los rasguños. Se sentía... mejor... como si el aguijón que resonaba en su cuerpo expulsara la culpa. Pero... —¿Estás golpeando tan fuerte como lo harías con Niall?

—¿Me preguntas si me estoy conteniendo? No, amor. No lo hago. Pero, esta es tu primera nalgueada, así que quería asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Está bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es muy fuerte?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Quiero decir, no es agradable, pero no.

—No estoy tratando de traumatizarte, amor. De eso no se tratan los castigos.

—Ok —sollozó.

—¿Estás listo?

Louis giró el brazo hacia atrás para buscar la mano libre de Liam; el Alfa maniobró y se estiró para que el omega no pareciera restringido. Esperó hasta que la mano de Louis le dio un apretón antes de darle otro golpe al omega.

—Diez… once… doce… trece… catorce… quince, dieciséis… diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte —estaba llorando al final, en parte porque esperaba una pausa después de cinco, pero principalmente porque había terminado y podía respirar y le dolía el trasero, pero no había tenido que arañarse o preocuparse de que lo estuviera haciendo demasiado fuerte o que sangrara o que no fuera suficiente. Su Alfa se hizo cargo.

Liam lo recogió en el momento en que llegó a las veinte, dejando que el omega le resoplara en el hombro e inhalara a un lado de su cuello donde su olor era más fuerte. Niall lo habría hecho de inmediato, pero Louis necesitaría un recordatorio para oler.

—Shh, amor, está bien. Estoy aquí. Te tengo. Todo terminó —Liam lo meció suavemente, tirando de sus nalgas hacia arriba antes de frotar su espalda. Cuando Louis pareció relajarse, Liam preguntó—: ¿Estás listo para hablar? Dime cómo te sientes —un seguimiento no siempre sería necesario, pero ciertamente sí las primeras veces.

Louis sollozó, tomándose un segundo para pensar y formular sus palabras antes de responder: —Me duele el trasero... pero mi corazón no. Lamento haber mentido y esas cosas.

—Está bien, mi amor. Pero ya no tienes que protegernos, y menos aún de ti mismo. Parte de ser nuestro es ser honesto.

El omega asintió en respuesta, la mente todavía girándole por el día que había tenido. Manada. Él tenía una manada. Y un Alfa que lo castigaba y lo cuidaba. Y un dolor de cabeza aun formándose. Por la culpa, pero luego por el alcohol y los cigarrillos y la música de club ruidosa.

—Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarnos, lo entiendo. Lo entendemos. Pero tú también debes hacerlo.

—Sí, Alfa —Louis se acurrucó contra él. Contra el Alfa.

—Buen chico —Liam besó su frente—. Lo eres, ¿sabes? Eres un buen chico.

Louis hizo un ruido sin compromiso y enterró su nariz contra la garganta de Liam.

El Alfa podía sentirlo tensarse un poco, la ansiedad restante aún más evidente en su respiración ahora que el castigo había terminado. Louis no creería que fuera bueno esta noche, pero Liam tenía la esperanza de que su omega eventualmente lo hiciera.


End file.
